Neverland: The sequel
by AslansHow24
Summary: I recently saw the miniseries Never Land and I fell in love with it, however, some events that happen don't match up with what happens in Peter Pan, so I decided to rewrite Peter Pan, with my own spin, so that the storylines collaborate.
1. Chapter 1

**Neverland: The sequel**

**Summary: I recently saw the miniseries Never Land and I fell in love with it, however, some events that happen don't match up with what happens in Peter Pan, so I decided to rewrite Peter Pan, with my own spin, so that the storylines collaborate. If you haven't seen Never Land, some of what is in this story may not make sense to you. **

**(I do not own any of the Peter Pan/Never Land characters)**

**Chapter One**

"Peter, where's your shadow!" Curly exclaimed. Peter looked down and gasped. His shadow was gone. He thought back to what had happened in London.

~Flashback~

_Peter flew through the air exuberantly. He couldn't wait to return to Never Land. There were no worries at all in Never Land. As he was flying past a window, he heard a girl speaking animatedly, so he stopped to listen. He peaked through the window and saw a girl about his age telling a story to two younger boys._

_"Cinderella flew through the air far from all things__ ugly and ordinary. When she landed at the ball, she found herself most impertinently surrounded by pirates" The girl was saying. Peter was astonished. He had never heard this version of the fairy tale. The girl went on. "There was Alf Mason, so ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of Muscat. Bill Jukes, every inch of him tattooed. And worst of them all, Hook, with eyes blue as forget-me-nots, save when he clawed your belly with the iron hook he has instead of a right hand, at which time his eyes turn red" Peter was shell shocked. A pirate named Hook? Surely she wasn't talking about Jimmy, was she? Of course not! Jimmy didn't have a hook for a hand, he didn't have anything for a hand just yet. " 'Girlie,' said Hook, 'we have come for ye glass slippers.' 'Who be you to order me about_

_and call me girlie?'" The children started sword fighting with wooden swords. "Take that!__ Take that! Take that!" The girl continued her tale. "Hook came at her"_

_"What happened then?" The boy with glasses asked. The girl smiled._

_"The brave Cinderella settled the matter once and for all with her revolver" Peter wanted to stay and listen when a dog jumped at him. He quickly flew away, not realizing that the dog had his shadow in her mouth._

~End of Flashback~

"Drat" Peter exclaimed. "Now how am I supposed to get it back?"

"Is there any way that you could get into the cave again and use the portal?" Nibs asked. Peter thought for a moment, than shook his head. Suddenly, Tinkerbelle appeared.

"Peter, you can fly to London" She told him. "I know the way" Now, the lost boys had no idea what the tiny fairy was saying, but Peter grinned.

"Let's leave immediately" He said.

"Wait!" Curly said. "We need to find a hideout first" Peter nodded. The boys secured a hideout in a grove of trees. Aaya helped them turn it into decent living quarters. She eyed Peter up and down.

"If you're going to live here, you'll need something more practical than that" She said, pointing to the suit he had picked up in London. Peter nodded and donned native pants, much like what the other boys were wearing, but he didn't wear a shirt or shoes. Once he was ready, he flew out of the hideout and followed Tink.

It was late at night when Peter arrived at the Darling residence. All the children in the nursery were sleeping. Tinkerbelle helped Peter search and she finally found the shadow locked in a drawer. She pointed to the drawer and Peter opened it. Immediately, his shadow flew out and he flew after it. The drawer shut with Tinkerbelle inside. The tiny fairy sighed. It took Peter a few tries, before he was able to snatch it. He tried to stick the shadow back on, but nothing he tried worked. Finally, he slumped down by one of the beds and sighed. How was he ever going to get out of this mess?

Wendy thought she heard something and slowly sat up. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she noticed the boy by her bed.

"Hey?" She whispered quietly. Startled, Peter jumped up and floated towards the ceiling. Wendy gasped. "You can fly!" Peter landed on the railing on her bed.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling" She replied. "And you?"

"Peter... Pan" He replied. Wendy cocked her head.

"Where do you live?" She asked quietly. Peter wasn't sure how to answer that. He remembered what Tink had said when they had flown here.

"Second to the right and then straight on till morning" He told her. Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"They put that on the letters?" She asked skeptically. He shrugged.

"Don't get any letters" He told her.

"But your mother gets letters" Wendy said, determined. Peter shook his head.

"I don't have a mother" He said quietly. Wendy was silent for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. So Peter explained to her about the shadow.

"I could sew it on for you" Wendy told him. Peter gulped. She walked over to the drawer and opened it. Tink, seizing her opportunity flew out and over to Peter. "Is she your fairy?" Wendy asked, grabbing a needle.

"Her name is Tinker Bell" Peter replied. "She says thank you" Wendy smiled and turned to face him, holding the needle and thread. "This may hurt a little" She began sewing the shadow on to his foot, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Peter winced every so often. "Might I borrow your knife?" Wendy asked. Peter hesitated, than handed her his knife. She cut the thread and tied it. Peter stood up and cast his shadow on the wall.

"Thank you" He said. Wendy smiled.

"You're welcome" She replied.

"I don't hang out with too many girls" Peter said. "Just Aaya and of course The Lost Boys"

"Who are they?" Wendy asked.

"Aaya is a native American princess" Peter replied. "The lost boys and I used to live here in London, but we live in Never Land now"

"And there are no girls there?" Wendy enquired. Peter shrugged.

"Just Aaya and the other Native Americans" He replied. Wendy smiled.

"It sounds perfectly lovely" She said wistfully. "I wish I could go there" Tinker Bell said something and Peter smiled.

"Come with me" He said.

"I... I cannot fly" Wendy replied.

"It's okay. You don't have to" Peter told her. "There is another way to get to Never Land"

"Could John and Michael come too?" Wendy asked. Peter looked at the other two beds, sighed and then nodded. Wendy grinned and shook her brothers awake.

"I didn't do it" John said immediately, putting his glasses.

"There is a boy here who will take us to a magical land" Wendy said. John rolled his eyes.

"You offend reason, sir" He replied. Peter grinned and lifted off the ground. John's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed.

"I should like to offend it with you" He said. Peter grinned.

"There is a magic orb. Not far from here, that can take us to Never Land" He told them.

"How will we get out of the house without Aunt Millicent seeing us?" Michael asked.

"Easy" Peter said. "I can carry each of you off the balcony"

"Can I go first?" Michael asked. Peter nodded and grabbed Michael's hand and jumped. He returned and took John in the same way. He came back and Wendy was looking around the room. He held a hand out to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neverland: The sequel**

**Chapter Two**

"Forget them, Wendy. Forget them all" He said. "Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown-up things again" Wendy accepted his hand and he stepped off the balcony. They four children ran through the streets to a dark alleyway. Peter lifted a manhole cover and they dropped down into the sewers. He led them to a shiny gold orb.

"This is it" He said. "Hold hands and don't let go" Wendy, John and Michael locked hands. Peter grabbed Wendy's free hand and jabbed the orb hard with his dagger. When Wendy opened her eyes, she was standing in a strange place. She looked around and was relieved to see all three boys, safe.

Meanwhile, Hook and the rest of the pirates had managed to get out of the cave and back to the ship. The lost boys were aware of this and new that they had to tell Peter that Hook was alive.

Peter was leading the trio down by the water when he spotted the ship.

"Hide" He said quietly. They hid in the bushes and Peter took out a telescope. He looked through it and saw Hook on board. On his right hand was a hook.

"Hook is alive" He hissed. Wendy was startled. She hadn't known there was a real pirate named Hook. "We should get out of here" The group ran for it, but having already been spotted by the pirates, they were shot at with cannon fire.

"Tink, get Wendy and the boys to safety" Tink nodded and Peter flew off. Unfortunately, when they were running through the woods, John and Michael got separated from Wendy.

Peter flew around the ship, several times, getting shot at, until he finally disappeared.

"Search the jungle! Bring me those children!" Hook shouted. Meanwhile, the lost boys were out hunting when Tink flew towards them, with Wendy gasping and choking behind her. Wendy stopped to catch her breath, but passed out.

The boys were astonished to see the girl, since they were expecting Peter. They wanted some answers but only Peter could understand Tink. They stood around Wendy, contemplating what to do.

"Ha! I'm back! Great news" Peter said, but his face fell when he saw Wendy. Tink whispered something in her ear.

"Let's get her inside boys" Peter said. They carried Wendy into the hideout and laid her on one of the hammocks. "She is to tell us stories!" Peter informed the lost boys. Tink spoke to him again. "Tink, I told you to watch them" She put her hands on her hips. "I know, I'm sorry. Once Wendy wakes up, I will go look for them"

"Who are you looking for?" Slightly asked.

"Wendy's brothers" Peter replied. "John and Michael. They may be in danger. Hook shot at us"

When Wendy woke up, she found herself surrounded by boys.

"Hello" She said kindly. All the boys knelt on the ground.

"Please be our mother" They pleaded. Wendy paused.

"Oh" She said quietly. "Well, it is frightfully fascinating. But, you see, I've had no real experience" She glanced at Peter and saw that he was grinning.

"Do you tell stories?" One of the twins asked.

"Yes" Wendy replied slowly.

"Then you're perfect" The other twin replied. Wendy smiled.

"Very well" She agreed. "I will do my best"

"Wonderful" Peter said, "But we have more pressing issues. John and Michael are missing" Wendy gasped.

"We have to find them" She said frantically.

Meanwhile, John and Michael were exploring a cave and heard a strange ticking sound. Michael walked over to a very large rock.

"Hello?" He said, rapping on the rock. He pressed his ear to it. "It's louder from inside this rock" He muttered. John frowned.

"How very peculiar" John said. The Rock suddenly moved revealing itself to be a very large Crocodile. The two boys ran out of the cave screaming and suddenly found themselves hanging from a tree by some rope.

"How humiliating" John groaned.

"John, there's something worser" Michael said, pointing. A teenager, much older than either of them was staring at them shocked. She moved to say something, but fell out of the tree suddenly. John and Michael looked down to see that she had landed in the middle of a group of pirates. Hook stroked her cheek with his hook.

"Ahh, Princess. We are in search for Peter Pan. Luckily, two boys of his acquaintance were seen running into this part of the jungle. Have you seen them?" Hook asked. Aaya spat at him and shook her head. "My Hook thinks you have, Princess" He gripped her arm. John couldn't stand it.

"I say, unhand her, you...you...you savage!" He shouted. The pirates looked up and frowned. John gulped.

Peter and Wendy searched the jungle when Tinker Bell, who had been flying high, swooped down and spoke to Peter.

"Hook has your brothers at the Black Castle" Peter told Wendy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Neverland: The sequel**

**Chapter Three**

At the cave called the Black Castle, the pirates were tying the trio to chains in the water.

"Sorry, Your Highness" Hook said, not sounding at all sorry. "Any last words? Beg for your lives"

"Sirs! My brother and I are English gentlemen. English gentlemen do not beg" John said firmly. Michael ignored this and started shouting.

"Please! Please don't kill us!" The children were gagged and the begging ceased. Hook looked towards the opening.

"Come on. Fly to the rescue, and then I'll shoot you right through your noble intentions" He muttered. Aaya winced. She hoped Peter wouldn't fall into the trap.

Outside, Peter showed Wendy two swords.

"I brought these. Can you use it?" He asked, handing her one. She nodded. "Promise me one thing. Leave Hook to me" He said.

"I promise" She said. Peter nodded.

"Wait here for my signal" He said, before flying off.

"Peter!" Wendy shouted. She was heard by Hook and had to hide quickly as he came out. This was working right into Peter's plan. He hid behind a large Rock and made himself sound like Hook.

"Mr. Smee?" He shouted.

"That you, Cap'n?" Smee asked.

"Brimstone and gall, do you think you're doing?" Peter asked.

"Well, we've put the children on the rope, Cap'n, like you said" Smee replied.

"Set 'em free!" Peter commanded.

"Set 'em free?" Smee questioned. "Well, what about your trap?"

"Set them free, or I'll plunge my hook in you" Peter shouted. Smee jumped and hurriedly freed the trio. Aaya motioned for the boys to follow her and they ducked under the water.

Hook came into view then.

"Mr. Smee?" Hook questioned.

"Aye, Cap'n?" Smee asked.

"Any sign of him?" Hook asked.

"No, Cap'n" Smee replied. Hook looked at the chains and frowned,

"Where are the children?" He asked.

"It's all right, Cap'n. We let 'em go" Smee explained.

"You what?" Hook asked.

"We let 'em go" Smee repeated. Hook sighed.

"You... let... them... go" He said slowly. He pointed his pistol at the other pirate and shot him.

"Mr. Smee!" Hook's voice came again. Hook looked around.

"Who are you, stranger?" He asked.

"I am James Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger" Peter replied.

If you are Hook, then who am I?" Hook asked.

"You are a codfish" Peter replied.

"Tell me, Hook, have you another name?" Hook asked.

"Aye"

"Vegetable?"

"No"

"Mineral?"

"No"

"Animal?"

"Yes" Peter replied.

"Man?"

"No!" Peter's face Hook speech dropped completely.

"Boy?"

"Yes!"

"Ordinary boy?"

"No!"

"Wonderful boy?" What Peter didn't realize was that Hook was slowly creeping up behind him, having discovered where he was hiding.

"Yes! Do you give up?" Peter asked.

"Yes!" Hook replied, grinning.

"I am..." Peter began.

"History" Hook replied. Wendy chose that moment to enter the cave.

"Peter, look out!" Peter spun around and dodged Hook's sword.

"There he is!" Smee cried as Peter flew about the cave. He fought with Hook.

"Ready to lose the other one?" He asked, pointing his sword at the man who had raised him.

"Not this time" Hook hissed.

"Ooh-ooh, girlie" One of the pirates advanced on Wendy. She stomped on his foot.

"Who be you to call me girlie?" She asked.

"Open the gate!" Peter called. Aaya, Michael and John ran to the gate and tried to lift it.

"If I were you, I'd give up" Hook told Peter. Peter grinned.

"If you were me, I'd be ugly" He said. Hook suddenly pushed Peter and he rolled off the rock and into the air, just as a net snapped around him and he fell into the water.

"No!" Wendy cried. The trio managed to open the gate. "Get the boat" The group grabbed the boat. Wendy jumped off the boat and into the water.

"Wendy!" John and Michael cried. "Turn the boat around" They told Aaya. She nodded. Wendy swam through the water until she reached Peter, who was cutting through the net. She helped him get out and they swam to the surface. They climbed on to the rock, but Hook was waiting for them. He pinned Peter down and raised his Hook.

"And now, Peter Pan, you shall die" He said. Wendy looked away.

"To die will be an awfully big adventure" Peter whispered. Suddenly they heard the ticking of the Crocodile. Hook looked away and in that instant, Peter grabbed Wendy's hand and flew her to the boat. Hook had lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Neverland: The sequel**

**Chapter Four**

The group received a warm welcome from the natives, and Aaya stitched up Michael's teddy bear which had been torn in the fight.

Wendy noticed Peter slipping away and decided to follow him.

"Peter?" She whispered. He placed his finger to his lips. Then, he grabbed her hand and took her to a secret grove. Tinker Bell played some music and the two of them danced. Peter held Wendy and they slowly flew while they slow danced to the music.

They did notice that Hook was watching them from a clearing. He didn't want Peter to be happy, and this Wendy girl was making Peter happier than he had ever been.

"Wendy?" Peter asked quietly. "Do you like it here? In Neverland"

"Of course, Peter" Wendy said smiling. "I love it here" Peter nodded.

"Do you like it enough to stay?" He asked, biting his lip.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"You and John and Michael. You have family in London. Can you leave all that behind?" He asked. Wendy was quiet for a moment. Finally she spoke, but not in answer to his question.

"Peter, what are your feelings?" She asked. Peter stared at her, slightly confused.

"Feelings?" He asked enquiringly.

"What do you feel?" Wendy prodded. "Happiness? Sadness?Jealousy?"

"Jealousy?" Peter questioned. He shook his head. Of course he had Jealously. When one lived on the streets for as long as he had, they were bound to be jeoulous of those with homes and familes.

"Anger?" Wendy asked.

"Hook" Peter said right away, not hesitating.

"Why?" Wendy asked. She was curious to know how Peter's battle with the pirate had begun. Peter looked down.

"Jimmy raised me. He was a good man until we wound up here. He became greedy and used me as a pawn to discover the secret of the tree spirits. He killed my father" Wendy was shocked. Whatever she had been expecting him to say, it wasn't that. She thought for a moment.

"Peter, Do you feel Love?" She asked. Peter felt his face heat up.

"Love?" He asked, avoiding her gaze.

"Love" Wendy confirmed. "Love for anyone"

"I guess so" Peter said. They touched to the ground.

"I want to say that I will remain here forever, but forever is an awfully long time Peter" Wendy said quietly.

"But we have fun, don't we?" Peter asked, pleadingly. His eyes implored her to stay and Wendy felt like she could get lost in them.

"Yes" Wendy replied. "But there is so much more that I wanted to learn, Something that can only happen if I grow up"

"Well, I will not grow up!" Peter shouted suddenly, turning away. "London was terrible. Struggling for food, stealing, and no real home. I can't go back there. You cannot make me!" Wendy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have no intention of making you" She said quietly. "Those decisions are you're to make. All I ask is that you give me time" Peter turned to face her and finally smiled.

"Of course" He said. "I understand" Wendy pecked him on the cheek, causing him to turn red and then sauntered off in to the wood, in the direction of the hideout, unaware that she was being followed.

Wendy was grabbed from behind and something covered her mouth. She fell unconscious. When she woke up, she was on board the pirate ship.

"Wendy, darling" Hook said sweetly. "I'm told you ran away from home" Wendy paused for a moment.

"I... I had never thought of it that way" She said quietly. "I suppose I did"

"How wonderful" Mr. Smee said.

"My parents wanted me to grow up" Wendy explained.

"Growing up is such a barbarous business, full of inconvenience and pimples. Things were simpler when I was younger" Hook said. "It doesn't have to be this way. Didst thou ever want to be a pirate, my hearty?" Once upon a time, Wendy would have said yes, but not after hearing what Hook had done.

"All I want is to be with Peter" She said. "And for Peter to be left alone" Hook chuckled.

"I think you should make a decision" Hook said. "My fellows will return you whence they found you. None of my crew will follow you. I swear it" Wendy eyed him, but saw no reason not to trust him. She was dropped on shore, unaware that a parrot was following her every move. When she reached the hideout, she was surrounded by the lost boys.

"Where were you?" Tootles asked. Wendy smiled.

"I was just out and about" She said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Neverland: The sequel**

**Chapter Five**

Coincidentally, Wendy had began thinking of her mother, ever since her visit with the pirates.

Unfortunately, the more Wendy thought of her mother, the less she could remember. It was at dinner when she finally decided to ask her brothers about it.

"John" She said sharply.

"Yes?" John replied.

"What is your father's name?" She asked.

"My father's name?" John questioned. He struggled to remember, but he couldn't. It was almost as if he didn't have a father. Wendy tried again.

"Michael, who is your mother?" She asked softly.

"Well, he got the easy one" Slightly scoffed. The lost boys chuckled.

"You are my mother, Wendy" Michael said innocently. Wendy sighed unsure of what to say. Perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps they were meant to stay in Never Land. The Lost boys needed someone to take care of them and she couldn't do that if she went back to London. Also, they didn't have the orb with them. She wasn't even sure if it was possible to return to London.

"Peter!" Wendy said suddenly. Peter looked up.

"Yes Wendy" He enquired.

"Can we talk? Alone?" Peter nodded and the two of them went to Peter's room. The Lost boys were curious as to what they were discussing, but they continued to eat thier meal.

"I need to know something. Please be honest with me. Would it be possible for John, Michael and I to return home?" She asked. Peter's face fell.

"You want to go home?" He asked, looking at her as if the world had just ended.

"I just need to know" She said. Peter sighed heavily.

"I really don't know" He said. "I could check with the tree spirits, but they don't really like me. Tinker Bell is the only one who does" He looked as though he didn't want to talk about why, so Wendy didn't push.

"If I wanted to leave, would you try to find me a way home?" Wendy asked.

"Yes" Peter said. "I won't keep you here against your will. If it comes right down to it, I could fly each of you there, seperately" He looked as though he dreaded the thought.

"I haven't made my decision yet Peter" Wendy said. "I just needed to know, just in case" Peter nodded.

Wendy left and looked at the boys.

"Well boys, shall we go on a scavenger hunt" She asked. No one knew that the hideout was surrounded, by pirates, not even Peter.

The boys were extremely excited.

"Are you coming Peter?" Wendy asked. Peter poked his head out of his room.

"Nahh!" He said. "You guys go have fun. I'm making a surprise" Wendy was curious as to what the surprise was, but she didn't question it.

"Don't forget to drink your tonic" She told him. Peter rolled his eyes, but grinned anyway.

The lost boys had already gone outside, but Wendy grabbed her basket and was making sure she had all the items to hide for the scavenger hunt. When she exited the hut She gasped when she saw all the lost boys tied and gagged.

"Surprise" Hook said smoothly. Wendy gasped, but was grabbed by one of the pirates and was gagged and tied up. "Take them away"


	6. Chapter 6

**Neverland: The sequel**

**Chapter six**

Peter was tired and decided to take a nap after finishing his project so he didn't notice when Hook crept into the hideout and slipped poison into his cup. Tink saw him do this, but she was too small to push the cup over, so she waited for Peter to wake up, so that she could inform him of Hook's dastardly deed.

When Peter finally woke up, he reached for his glass of tonic, remembering that he had promised Wendy that he would drink it. Tink tried to stop him, but could not, for he was determined to take his tonic. Tink then wedged herself between the glass and his lips and drank the vial liquid. Peter was angry at first, until he saw her gasping and sputtering on the table.

"Tinker Bell?" He whispered. "Tink? Why is your light going out? Tink, why are you so cold?" He grabbed a candle and placed it next to her, but it wasn't enough her light was slowly dying.

"Please come back. Please, Tink, don't leave me" He whispered. "Tink!" He shouted so loudly it could be heard on the ship.

On the ship, Hook stroked Wendy's cheek.

"There's plenty of room on this ship for a storyteller" He said. Wendy glared at him.

"I'd rather die" She snapped.

"Shame" Hook said. Peter's painful howl was heard by all and Hook grinned evilly.

"Pan must be dead" Smee whispered.

"No! No! Impossible!" Wendy cried, shaking her head. A single tear trailed down her cheek.

"Ship's company, hats off!" Hook said gallantly. "A moment's silence for our fallen enemy, Peter Pan" They removed their hats. "We sail at dawn!"

Meanwhile, Peter was trying everything in his power to wake Tink up.

"I do believe in fairies" He whispered. "I do. I do. I do believe in fairies. I do. I do"

Hook was in his chambers and the pirates were just getting ready to throw Wendy overboard.

"Girlies always go first" One of the pirates said.

"I do believe in fairies. I do. I do" Peter repeated. Wendy's head snapped up, almost as if she heard him.

"I do believe in fairies!" She shouted, shocking everyone. "I do! I do!" The Lost Boys picked up on it and began chanting it. All over the world, children in their beds were also chanting.

"I do believe in fairies! I do believe in fairies! I..." Peter stopped when the tiny fairy opened her eyes and smiled at him. He grinned.

"Oh, Tink, you're alive! Oh, Tink! You're alive! You're alive!" Back on the ship, Hook heard the commotion and rushed out to see what the ruckus was. When he saw what was happening, he got the gut feeling that Peter was behind it.

"He's alive!" He shouted, causing everyone to stop shouting and turn to look at him. He made his way to Wendy. "Why is he? What is he? I'll have one last story before you die. The story of Peter Pan" Wendy shakily began.

"Once upon a time...There was a boy named Peter Pan...who lived in the streets of london" She said.

"Skip the prologue" Hook hissed.

"He found a way to the Never Land where the pirates are and decided to stay there" She said.

"What fun he must have had" Hook prodded.

"Yes" Wendy whispered, but everyone could hear her.

"But he was rather lonely" Hook said. "He needed a Wendy. Why a Wendy?"

"He liked my stories" Wendy replied. "He heard me tell them to my brothers"

"What stories?" Hook asked. Wendy recalled the stories she had told since she came to Never Land.

"Cinderella. Snow White. Sleeping Beauty" She replied.

"Love stories?" Hook questioned, eyeing her.

"Adventures in which good triumphs over evil" Wendy snapped.

"They all end in a kiss" Hook sneered. "Peter Pan is in love" He turned to the pirates.

"He knows how to fly, what brings him down?" Hook asked. Wendy glared at him and said nothing. He raised his hook strike her.

"Unhappy thoughts" Nibs shouted. He had heard Peter say something about that. That he couldn't think unhappy thoughts or he wouldn't be able to fly.

"Nibs!" The other Lost Boys shouted. Slightly slapped his forhead.

"So, will unhappy thoughts bring him down?" Hook asked Wendy.

"He has no unhappy thoughts" Wendy snapped at the pirate. Hook grinned.

"How about if his Wendy walks the plank!" He untied her and dragged her to the plank.


	7. Chapter 7

**Neverland: The sequel**

**Chapter seven**

Wendy walked to the end of the plank and jumped off. They waited for the splash, but all they heard was the tick tock of the Crocodile.

"Did you hear her hit the water?" Smee asked. "Because I didn't"

"The beast has swallowed her whole" One of the other pirates whispered. No one saw Peter land on the deck with Wendy in his arms. He set her down and she ran off to get weapons. Peter readied his sword. He flew around the ship, knocking pirates off, here and there. Hook was getting nervous until finally Peter landed in front of him. He scowled.

"So, Peter Pan. This is all your doing" Hook accused.

"Aye, James Hook. It's all my doing" Peter said.

"Proud and insolent youth, prepare to meet thy doom" Hook snapped.

"Have at thee!" Peter lunged for him. The rest of the Lost boys spread about the boat with weapons, fighting pirates.

Peter flew into the air to a high rigging. Hook climbed up to the rigging and grinned maliciously. Peter went to attack but Hook's next words stopped him.

"She was leaving you, Pan" He said. "Your Wendy was leaving you" Peter looked down at Wendy, arm still raised. She wouldn't leave without telling him, would she? "Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete" Peter tried to fight, but he was getting weaker. "She'd rather grow up than stay with you" Peter shook his head, trying to stay in the air. Hook hit the side of his head, creating a gash. "Let us now take a peep into the future. What's this I see? 'Tis the fair Wendy. She's in her nursery. The window's shut"

"I'll open it!" Peter cried out.

"I'm afraid the window's barred" Hook jabbed.

"I'll call out her name" Peter said frantically.

"She can't hear you" Hook said slyly.

"No!" Peter cried.

"She can't see you" Hook continued.

"Wendy!"

"She's forgotten all about you" Peter held up his hands.

"Stop! Please! Stop it!" He pleaded.

"And what is this I see? There is another in your place. He is called... husband" Peter raised his arm, but he was too weak and fell to the deck below. Wendy stopped and turned to him.

"No! Peter!" She cried. The pirates seized the moment to grab the kids so they couldn't move. Hook swung down on a rope, landing beside Peter. He forced the boy to look at Wendy.

"You die alone...and unloved" He said. "Just like me" He raised his hook. Wendy broke away from the pirate and grabbed Hook's hook. "Silence, all, for Wendy's farewell" Hook scoffed. Wendy knelt beside Peter.

"Peter, I made my decision. I love you and I will stay" She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Hook pulled her up, but it was too late.

"Brace yourselves, lads" Slightly warned.

"'Tis a powerful thing." Tootles said. The children crouched down, placing their hands over their heads. Peter brightened and soared into the sky, happier than ever before. Wendy pushed Hook overboard and the Crocodile swallowed him whole. Everyone cheered as Peter touched back down. Wendy ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Did you mean it?" He asked.

"Yes" Wendy said. "I meant every word" Peter kissed her again and they were in sweet harmonious bliss.

Back home, at the Darling House, Mrs. Darling was just waking up, sadness etched in her face. The window was still open, but lying on the sill was a slip of paper.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_We have found a place where we belong. We are quite safe and well, _

_But we don't want to grow up. Never Land allows us to be children forever._

_I hope you understand._

_Wendy, John and Michael._

Mrs. Darling clutched the letter to her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Wendy, Peter and the Lost Boys had many adventures in Never Land. They never returned to London, for they saw no need.

**They all lived Happily Ever After.**


End file.
